This invention pertains to medication cases and is particularly concerned with medication cases having time related indicating means.
Short term and chronic disabilities often require scheduled consumption of medicines, vitamins and the like. The benefits of a low cost high reliability automated medication dispensing system are readily apparent. Various types of alarms and automated dispensing devices have been around for many years, and are the subject of numerous United States patents such as 3,876,296, 4,245,742 and 4,275,384. The medication dispenser which is the subject of the present invention provides advanced features that are not to be found in medication dispensers of the prior art.